


It was Meant to be You

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Bottom Draco, Crossdressing, Ilusion, Intersex Draco, M/M, Mpreg, Muggle Technology, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Petit Draco, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Top Harry, Transfiguration, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, body image issues, flangst, magical blind date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Tired of being wanted for his name and money, Harry decided to subscribe to a Blind Date Magical Company, in which he'd be matched to someone who was almost 100% compatible with him. In addition to this, the company had a ilusion program, in which you can decide what appearance your partner will have. He knew he was playing with fire when he decided to follow the program, and even worse, when he asked for his partner to look like his friend and co-worker Draco Malfoy. But it was just a blind date. Just innocent, simple sex. He was going to stop whenever he wanted, he just needed a taste of what could be.





	It was Meant to be You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the Mod to have patience with me since I signed out so late. You helped me a lot through this process and I'm very grateful. I'm also grateful to LY, who was an amazing beta and an awesome friend to me. This fic turned out bigger than it was supposed to be. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**_Name:_ **

 

_Harry James Potter_

 

**_Age:_ **

 

_26 years old_

 

**_Secrecy:_ **

 

_Total_

 

**_Sexual Preference:_ **

 

_Any / Pansexual_

 

**_Ideal Partner:_ **

 

_The gender doesn't matter. I have a preference for blond and petite._

 

Harry stopped answering to the questionnaire. He turned his head to the clerk, a little unsure.

 

“You assure me this is not going to leak to the public right?” He asked, and the girl nodded.

 

“Our contracts are magically binding. We are coerced by magic and we cannot reveal anything that you won’t allow us to.”

 

“In that case, if I verbalize my permission, you can say anything?”

 

“Yes, it's in the contract. But it is necessary to speak the exact words: ‘I allow…’. But please,  don’t worry, everything is very secretive. You're paying us for that.”

 

Harry nodded, returning to the report.

 

**Ideal Partner:**

 

_The gender doesn't matter. I have a preference for blond and petite._

 

**Knowing our visual/attractive physical illusion program, what illusion would you like to see when you were with your partner? We work with illusions of real people, imaginary, famous or simply ordinary , with the availability of images or photographs. However, If you don’t want to hire the service, simply leave it blank:**

 

Harry thought for a few more seconds before writing:

 

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

 

\---

When he left the hotel, _glamour_ in its proper place, Harry felt ashamed. He didn’t expect to be there, and certainly not  paying for a sexual service, but after so many disappointing dates with people who saw nothing but Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-twice and defeated Voldemort two other times, he felt he needed to take time out of the procession of meaningless dates. Maybe even find the perfect person on the program, who knows? There was no clause that prevented the person from revealing himself later to his current partner. Harry just hoped the person would accept to reveal themselves as well.

 

-x-x-x-

 

Their meeting was scheduled about a week and a half later. Harry felt incredibly nervous. He knew that when he got there, whoever was his perfect partner would become Draco Malfoy whilst inside their room. It was strange to think he had such desires for his co-worker, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Harry and Draco had been working together for a little over a year. Initially they were extremely professional, avoiding any kind of conversation that didn’t involve work. Eventually they began to talk more casually, their relationship had developed to  the point of being good friends. Working at the Ministry of Magic wasn’t easy at all, especially at the only Office of Muggle Technology Incorporation Analysis, where he and Draco worked testing new muggle technology and tried to think of ways to introduce it to the Wizarding Community, such as mobile phones, computers, consoles and the amazing internet. Harry didn’t know why Malfoy, of all the people he knew, had gone to that particular office, but he was certainly very good and learnt very fast. Their  office was warded and had two access doors. This meant the magical interference didn’t break the computers and mobile phones with which both of them worked.

 

In the end, they often went out together for dates with Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise, but Harry had never admitted to Draco that he had a huge crush on him. He’d probably never tell.  Harry felt his only choice was, in addition to always try with people he didn’t like, talk about his feelings with his friend.

 

He knew his love was unrequited, and he didn’t want to be the target of Draco's jokes, which were, as  always, very acidic. It was better this way.

 

Harry prepared himself before leaving. He decided to cut his hair for the first time in a few months, shaved, and chose his best clothes - black jeans and a black buttoned shirt.

 

He put on a glamour just to walk down the hall of the program’s building and into the Floo. The  building had a direct line to ensure greater privacy.

 

When Harry arrived at the destination, he spoke to the reception desk and handed over the identification document that he had received from an owl.They soon formalised his application in an extremely detailed form which he had answered at home.

 

“Sir, we have something to ask you,” The receptionist said, and Harry let her continue. “We matched you in with this person because they were the one who  best fit with your profile, and you were the one who best fit with theirs. But... This person has a biological particularity that they wished us not to use any illusions on.”

 

Harry frowned, feeling curious and at the same time worried.

 

“What... Particularity?”

 

“Ah... This person has both male and female characteristics. On their body, I mean. Breasts, vagina, penis... Is that a problem for you? The person requested that they didn’t allow us to use illusions on their body. They said that everything else... Skin color, face, hair, they didn’t care. But they wanted their own sexual characteristics to be maintained.”

 

Harry thought for a moment, and felt his body want to meet that person. In fact, he felt aroused to think he was going to see Draco with... _Merlin_.

 

“It's no problem for me.” Harry said calmly, and the receptionist smiled.

 

She handed him his room number and assured him that only he and his partner had the magic signature needed to open the door.

 

Harry had to control himself so he wouldn’t run towards the bedroom. He was more than eager for this moment.

 

When Harry touched the knob of the room indicated on his card, he felt magic rising all over his body like an electric wave. Harry supposed it was the magic of illusion taking effect, to turn him into whoever the other person wanted him to be.

 

Entering the room and closing the door, Harry turned to the bed. At the same second, he lost his breath. Whatever that place did to them, it must be a transfiguration spell or a very strong illusion. That person _was_ Draco Malfoy. His pale skin, smooth, platinum hair on one side of his face... His beautiful legs and slender body. He wore clothes that were decidedly feminine... A green lace knickers, delicate and transparent, and a bra in the same lace and color that made Harry's whole body shake.

 

“You... you're beautiful.” He whispered, and Draco (Harry knew it was someone else inside, looking like Draco, but he couldn’t call them another name) smiled, a familiar, challenging smile.

 

“You're not bad either, Harry.”

 

Even the voice was exactly the same, and the look he gave was one who knew Draco’s so well.. Harry approached, his heart pounding as he noticed the perfect body in front of him. His mouth was full of saliva, his eyes barely blinking.

 

“Can I touch you?” Harry asked, and Draco flashed a smile, resting his hands on the mattress behind him and displaying his body.

 

“We're together because we're almost perfect to each other. I know that almost everything you do will be wonderful for me, so…”

 

Draco's breath lifted and lowered his chest, and Harry had to overcome the shame of thinking that this was his friend and co-worker. They were there for sex, and that's what the other man was waiting for.

 

Harry approached him, touching his completely hairless leg and gently kissing his ankle. Even there, he had a delicious scent of soap and lemon. His skin was soft, and Harry couldn’t resist running his nose over it, rising to the knee, his hands coming up along with his nose and lips.

 

Harry moved away, then, to hold on to two pale thighs, rising his callused hands upwards  to the knickers Draco was wearing.

 

“D’you want to show me?” Harry asked, and his partner smiled, a tempting smile and at the same time, vulnerable.

 

“Yes... But first, I want a kiss,” Draco whispered, and Harry couldn’t deny him. He rose from where he was on his knees, enough to hold one side of Draco's face affectionately, and to touch his lips to his.

 

A shiver ran through his body with the touch, and then Harry held his face with both hands, deepening their kiss. His tongue searched for Draco's, sliding against his, the taste of that delicious mouth like water after a hot day.

 

Harry couldn’t resist  pressing his kisses down his pale neck, then holding him by the waist and attacking him mercilessly. Draco moaned softly in his ear, making Harry impossibly hard inside his pants.

 

The other boy's delicate hands gripped his hair, and he spread his legs so that Harry could kneel between them on the bed.

 

As he reached the other's chest, Harry raised his hands, touching him over the bra he was wearing. The skin beneath was clearly soft and delicate, and the breast was small, fitting comfortably in the palm of Harry's hand.

 

“You're so pretty…” Harry murmured, and Draco moaned softly at the words, his nipples hardening under the thin fabric at Harry's touch.

 

“You can see... and touch inside the bra... If you want…” Draco said, and Harry let him take off his bra, displaying the pale chest, so light that some blue and green veins appeared under the skin.

 

Harry took a deep breath, his mouth salivating with the image in front of him. He held up both hands, each holding a breast, his thumbs playing with the turgid nipples. Draco moaned loudly, a moan that ran through Harry's whole body until it reached his cock. Harry moved his hands, holding his nipples with his thumb and forefinger, pulling and squeezing, making them even redder and more erect.

 

Harry pushed the other boy into bed, one hand continuing the caress on his left nipple as he directed his mouth to the other nipple. Harry wrapped the pink button with his lips and sucked hard, circling it with his tongue and biting lightly with his teeth. His fingers continued to play with the other nipple, until Draco's hands slipped into his hair and he arched his chest up, spreading his legs even wider.

 

Harry lowered his kisses to his belly, pale and soft, his hands sliding down his sides until he reached the lace knickers. Gently, Harry pulled  them off, forcing Draco to close his legs to aid the process. As soon as the knickers were on the floor, Draco opened his legs again, revealing his most intimate part.

 

Draco had no pubic hair. He certainly did hair removal if Harry believed his own experiences. Second, his cock was quite small, perhaps half the size of Harry's little finger. Harry wanted to suck it right away. Just below the penis, where his testicles should be, there was a damp opening. A small, well-formed vagina, with large fleshy lips despite the small size. From his opening trickled Draco's transparent pleasure, and Harry didn’t think twice before putting his mouth onto it.

 

Draco's moan almost made him come at that moment. Harry stuck his tongue out, parting his big lips and penetrating lightly into his warm channel. Harry’s big hands held the blond’s pale thighs, while his mouth devoured him for long minutes. Harry switched between sucking his small cock, circling it with his tongue, kissing down to Draco’s vagina and licking his pleasure, and then down, licking and fucking his small arsehole with his tongue.

 

“Harry... Harry, a-ahh! I'm going... I'm going to com--” Draco almost shrieked, his legs shaking and his vagina dripping even more. Harry realised that he didn’t come from his cock, but that his own face was completely wet by Draco’s slick.

 

Harry pulled away, letting Draco breathe as he wiped his mouth and chin with his hands. He decided to take that time to undress, taking off all his clothes. His cock was so hard that its veins were protruding, and for an instant, Harry thought it wouldn’t even fit inside him. Draco's body was so small, so delicate, and Harry looked like a beast near him, ready to devour him and destroy him.

 

After a minute or two regaining his consciousness, Draco sat up, watching Harry up and down. He smiled his most provocative smile, a smile that was totally Draco, and licked his lips.

 

He left where he was, moving out of bed, and knelt in front of Harry. He raised his hands, holding him at the waist and at the base of his cock. Closing his eyes, Draco opened his mouth and engulfed the other's cock inside it, acting as though this was something he wanted to do for a long time.

 

It was Harry's turn to moan. The warmth of Draco's mouth was wonderful, and the way he moved up and down was even more perfect.  Draco was eager to please, and even although he couldn’t put the whole of Harry into his mouth, he struggled and tried. Harry could feel his glans pressing against the entrance of Draco's throat, and unconsciously, he moved one of his hands to Draco’s blond hair, increasing the speed of his  lovers movements.

 

Harry had to stop, however, when he felt he was about to come. He held Draco's face by its sides and pushed him away from his body. The younger man looked at him doubtfully, his gray eyes blinking in confusion as he licked his red and swollen lips.

 

Harry didn’t let him say anything. He pulled him to his arms, holding Draco by the waist and lifting him so he could kiss him deeply. Draco grabbed him by the shoulders, giving his all into  the kiss, just as Harry was. Slowly, Harry laid Draco on the bed, snuggling between his legs, but still kissing him non-stop.

 

His lips once again descended onto Draco's neck, his left hand holding a small breast and playing with a turgid nipple.

 

“Harry... Please…” Draco’s voice was small, making Harry's entire body shudder.

 

“What do you want, my prince?” Harry asked against his ear, and Draco let out a loud moan. It seemed he liked  the praise quite as much as Harry liked to offer it. Harry nibbled at his earlobe, his fingers continuing to play with his nipple. “You want me to fuck you deep in your tight little cunt? Or do you want me to turn you around and fuck you in your arse?”

 

Draco's eyes fluttered, and he opened his legs instinctively, unable to respond immediately.

“I want... I want…” Draco swallowed the saliva that was gathering in his mouth, and Harry felt under his hands how much he was shivering. “I want to ride you... Feel you deep... Here…”

 

Draco seemed to be ashamed to say the words, which Harry felt was so characteristic of _his_ Draco. It would be easy for him to confuse the two, but he needed to know that outside that room, his friend Draco was someone else, not this man he was fucking in a luxury hotel.

 

His companion took his hand that was still on his breast, taking it to the spot between his legs and pressing two fingers of Harry against the opening of his vagina. It was warm, and even with the tips of his fingers, Harry could tell it was tight.

 

“Your wish is my command…” Harry inserted the two fingers Draco had placed there, burying them deeply and making the blond pant and lift his body from the bed. Draco smiled, moaning softly as Harry's fingers began to come in and out of his warm, desirous body.

 

Unable to wait long, Draco pulled Harry's hand away, moving to his knees on the bed. He pushed Harry's shoulder so he lay with his belly up. Quick as a cat, Draco sat with one leg on either side of Harry's lap and smiled, that dangerous, sexy smile that Harry loved.

 

Damn, the spell was really good.

 

Harry groaned uncontrollably as he felt the hot, wet part of Draco rub against his cock, back and forth. Draco had his eyes closed, his thin, small body moving as if his only salvation was that moment.

 

“Can I get into you, prince? I want to feel your tight body take me whole... Do you think you can take all of me?” Harry asked. He knew he wasn’t small, and Draco looked like he was going to break in half as soon as his cock was inside him.

 

But with a smile, pale blond hair that reached his chin now completely messed, Draco gripped the base of Harry's cock. He positioned the glans against his entrance and, in a fluid movement, descended until he was completely seated on Harry.

 

Once more, his eyes turned in their sockets. Draco let out a hoarse, needy groan, and Harry felt his cock throb. It was so hot, so, so incredibly tight that he felt he would come right at that moment.

 

“Prince... Move... I ... I need you to move over me... Show that you can take it all…” Harry murmured, holding Draco’s thin waist. He could almost touch his fingers in the middle because of how thin this waist was, not because Draco was too skinny, but because he was so much smaller all over than Harry.

 

Draco seemed to struggle to look at Harry once more. His hands gripped Harry’s strong chest, his hips starting to move up and down with the need to have him even more. Harry lost himself in that intoxicating rhythm, helping him with the motions, moving upwards as Draco moved downwards. The only sound in their room was their moans, and Harry couldn’t resist the small breasts that jumped with Draco's movements. He sat down, leaning Draco back slightly and taking a nipple into his mouth. His breasts were so small that Harry could take the whole breast into his mouth, but he wanted to play and suck that little pink nub.

 

Draco put his hands on Harry's hair, now almost crying with pleasure. His movements became rampant, and Harry felt it around his cock as he began to come, the walls squeezing and convulsing around his cock.

 

To feel that, at that moment, with Draco, was enough to get him to his climax as well. Without thinking, Harry poured his entire pleasure into him, deep, his cock throbbing in the rhythm of the convulsions he could still feel from Draco’s tight channel.

 

Exhausted but conscious, Harry wrapped Draco in his arms. The small man seemed asleep, but a faint smile on his lips confirmed to Harry that he was still awake.

 

Harry lay down with him on the bed, reluctant to leave his body. His cock, flaccid after orgasm, had other ideas, however, and slipped as Harry moved to accommodate Draco in his arms. The blonde rested his head on Harry's biceps, sighing.

 

“I’ve always wanted to do this to you, Harry…”" Draco said, and while Harry knew it was someone else lay there, wanting anyone but him, it still made his heart pound.

 

“Me too, Draco…” He kissed the top of Draco's forehead, caressing his incredibly soft skin. “It's Saturday... I'm not going to work tomorrow... Are you going? I’d like to sleep with you…”

 

“The room is rented until we get out of it, so…” Draco smiled, snuggling even closer against Harry. “I want to sleep and wake up in your arms, Harry... smell you and know I'm safe…”

 

Harry smiled, still caressing the soft back of his lover. From that day on, he knew that he would never again experience such intense pleasure except with this person in his arms. Whoever he was. Maybe this person was the key to forget his intense, totally wrong crush on his friend.

 

-x-x-x-

 

They slept for a few hours, and when they woke up in the early hours of the morning, there was a pretty breakfast in the room. Harry knew that only he and his partner could enter the room at the time, so probably that was house-elves magic.

 

There was a bathroom inside the room, and Harry stood up, feeling reluctant to leave his lover, who still slept. Harry took a shower, relieved himself and brushed his teeth. When he left the bathroom, Draco had awakened, and smiled when he saw Harry. Draco also showered, and they ate their breakfast between giggling and touching  There wasn’t much to talk about, not at that moment.

 

As soon as they were satisfied, they were in bed again. It was impossible for Harry to keep away from him, and he couldn’t regret any second of the time he spent with his face tucked between Draco's legs, sucking him off for almost forty minutes.

 

After he had orgasmed two more times inside Draco’s tight little body, Harry stroked him affectionately, pulling his blond hair away from his tired but happy face.

 

“Do you think we can make a change to the contract?” Harry asked, and the boy turned his face to him, his brow furrowed in a silent question. “I want to you to be my only match.”

 

Draco smiled, a sincere, happy smile. He sat up in bed, though he was all sticky and sweaty. He  seemed to think that was a superb idea.

 

“We want a clause change,” Draco said, and a paper appeared in front of him with a magical quill. “I…”

 

At that moment, a strange sound entered Harry's ears. He supposed the other man was speaking his real name, and since the contract couldn’t change it in order to leave Harry in the illusion, it simply made it impossible for him to listen the words spoken.

 

“...only allow the Company  to match me with the one who is here in my presence.”

 

He looked at Harry, expectation shining in his eyes. Harry sat down too, taking a deep breath.

 

“I, Harry James Potter,” he realised Draco put a hand over his ear, “only allow the Company to match me with the one who is in my presence."

 

The clause was written in the contract, and both signed. As soon as it was finished, the paper disappeared into thin air.

 

They left each other's company at around eleven in the morning, after a few more hours of sex. Harry simply couldn’t resist the other man, as if he had been made for Harry. Seeing Draco's eyes - _that_ Draco’s eyes - closed, his red lips moist and open, moaning softly as he felt Harry's body penetrating him several times, Harry knew he was completely screwed.

 

Harry went home first. He had a smile on his face, though he felt like he was in conflict. He took another shower, putting on clean clothes and preparing himself for his weekly lunch with Ron and Hermione.

 

As he dressed, Harry kept thinking. It was easy... _Very easy_ to let himself live in an illusion. To pretend that the man at the hotel was really Draco, to meet him every night in the room of illusion... He knew that with enough money, it was possible to put the spell on his own house. And then he would live forever in the illusion of dating Draco Malfoy... But if there was something very important that he had learned from Dumbledore, it was that one shouldn’t dwell in dreams.

 

At that moment, Harry made a decision. He would continue in the program for two months, to better know his exclusive partner. After that, he would reveal his true identity and ask for his as well. Harry knew it would be a shock to see the real appearance of his partner, but after two months, he was sure that he'd know if the other man was the right person.

 

When Harry arrived at the restaurant, he felt at home, as he always did with his friends. Ron stood up, giving him a tight hug and a slap on his back. Hermione, at seventh months of her second pregnancy, waited patiently for Harry to curl up and hug her. Before he could sit down in his chair, Harry already had little Rose in his arms, who, although only two years old, was already chattering more than Harry thought a small child was capable.

 

“You look suspiciously happy, Harry. Something cool has obviously happened during the weekend...” Ron pried, raising a red eyebrow. His body was as long and lean as ever, but it was remarkable that his work as an Auror had left his body larger. Hermione worked in the Defense of Magical Creatures sector, making them all work in the Ministry and see each other often. Sundays, however, were theirs alone.

 

“Not much. Went out with someone,” Harry shrugged, and saw the exact moment when his friends' eyes lit up. “I still don’t know if it's going to be important enough or if it's going to work out, so don’t ask me to say anything about it.” Harry said seriously, making Hermione roll her eyes and Ron huff. “Two months from now I'll tell you whether it's going to be important or not.”

 

“Harry, you should stop with one person, you know? How many dates have you had since you broke up with Ginny?” Hermione asked, but Harry was saved from having to answer because of the waiter who had arrived with their orders.

 

They always ordered the same thing every Sunday, and their friends made a point of ordering the meal before Harry even arrived. Rose attacked the plate of chips, still sitting on Harry's lap. Harry's plate was large and full of variety, just as he adored it. Pasta with meatballs, croutons, oregano, basil and cheese on top. He felt his stomach growl, and before Hermione and Ron could ask anything else about his date, he t tucked into his dinner.

 

That didn’t stop Ron from talking while he ate his steak with roasted potatoes. Lots of potatoes.

 

“But... considering what you know about this person now... Was it a good date?” Harry raised his head in time to see Ron blinking one eye. He knew exactly what his friend was asking.

 

“It was a _great_ date,” he said, and both Ron and Hermione seemed satisfied with that response, even though Harry knew it for different reasons.

 

“Uncle Harry! Aaaah!” Rose caught his attention, and Harry opened his mouth so she could shove some chips in it.

 

“Rose, don’t you want to eat your sandwich?” Hermione asked patiently, and the girl shook her head, shaking the copper curls around her face.

 

“Just p’tato!” She said, shoving some more into her mouth. Hermione sighed, knowing that once again she would have to pack Rose’s lunch so she could eat at home.

 

Lunch was as quiet as ever. They talked about the week, what they had done and who had said what. They talked about Hermione's pregnancy, which was being fairly quiet, even though this time it was a boy, and the names they were thinking about for the baby. So far, Phillip was winning.

 

The rest of the day was quiet, though Harry couldn’t stop thinking about his date. He didn’t know when they would actually have another, but he'd bet next Saturday. But Harry decided, before going to sleep, to send an owl to the hotel offering his Saturday night for a date with his new partner. If he wanted to, Harry would be waiting.

 

It wasn’t long before he slept that night. His body was tired and satisfied, and Harry dreamed of a small, soft hand caressing his eyebrows as his lips gave Harry little kisses.

 

-x-x-x-

 

The day started early at the Ministry, and by the time Harry arrived, people were running around busy with their work. He walked quietly into his office, and went through the boring but common work of passing through the two protective doors.

 

Draco was already there, drinking coffee in a disposable cup while looking at something on the computer. He had a soft smile on his face - the smile that always made Harry's knees go weak, and when he heard the door closing, Draco looked up, grinning even more.

 

“Today is the day, Harry!” The blonde said, rising from the chair where he was and taking his Polaroid machine. He approached Harry and handed him the camera, getting closer to him. Harry felt disoriented by the smell of soap and lemon, his throat drying up immediately.

 

“What day?” Harry asked weakly.

 

“The day to take our picture of the month, stupid. Come on, you have the longest arm,” Draco pointed to the camera, and Harry did what he had done at least once a month since receiving that Polaroid. He stretched out his arm, turning the camera towards them and holding Draco lightly around the waist to pull him a little higher. He took the picture, which immediately came out of the machine.

 

Draco barely waited for Harry to hand him over to Polaroid before he began to shake the picture, assessing if it had been okay as soon as the image appeared.

 

“You're getting better at it” Draco commented, nailing the photo on the corkboard behind his desk, writing the date below the image with a pilot pen. The corkboard had a huge collection of photos of the two, some with the secretary, one with Ron and Hermione, and one with Blaise and Pansy.

 

“You seem decidedly happy,” Harry commented, going to his desk and turning on his own computer. “Something special happened over the weekend?”

 

“We can say yes.” Draco said with a provocative look that made Harry remember the other man he'd spent the night with on Saturday night and Sunday morning. He swallowed hard. “But right at the moment, you need to make a Facebook account.”

 

“Facebook? What is a Facebook?” Harry asked, frowning.

 

“A social network. It had existed for a few years, but now it has been opened to the general public. I created my profile this weekend and already have some groups that I participate, and a new three friends, all Muggles. I don’t think many wizards know this network yet,” Draco stepped aside so that Harry could lower himself to his side to look at the website. The profile, blue and white, had a picture of Draco that Harry himself had taken in one of several digital cameras they had. There was his age - 26 years old - from where he was and what kind of music he liked, as well as movies and games.

 

“And you communicate online with other people, like on Orkut?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, but Orkut is mostly used by Brazilians and Indians. Facebook has more English speakers,” Draco said, adding some more information to his profile. “Also, they sent you a new game.”

 

“A new game?” Harry stood up, going to his desk and finding a small package. Inside it was a little box of ‘Metroid Prime: Hunters’. “Merlin’s bollocks, this game just came out!”

 

Harry wasted no time looking for his Nintendo DS - it was actually the Ministry’s, but there was no one that would have dared take it out of his hand - and he turned it on, ready to test the game.

 

“Don’t forget to make the report. You always forget it when you have a new game,” Draco held out a paper for him, and Harry sighed, taking the paper so he could analyse the game and see how it could be sold and applied in Wizarding society.

 

At that moment, however, he looked up. Draco was looking directly at him without blinking. His breath was slowing, and he licked his lips, before he smiled a little and turned his eyes back to the computer.

 

Harry felt a shiver run through his body, remembering the weekend. It would be torture, to be there with Draco and to know that he wasn’t the person  he had met at the hotel. Harry sighed, turning his eyes to the game and wondering why the hell he had made that stupid decision to have sex with Malfoy, even if it wasn’t exactly him.

 

Throughout the week, things seemed a little strange inside their office. They seemed to look at each other more often, and touch each other without realising it. A hug lasted longer than necessary, they sat too close when they were trying out some new video game, and there was something... Different in the air.

 

Harry knew he must be projecting. He knew he must be imagining those actions, because he was so in love with Draco that he wanted him to return that love, which wouldn’t happen. His friend was being the same as he had always been - full of acid, mocking jokes, and the quick mind he so admired. Draco was, always so intent on the news of the outside world.

 

Harry jumped out of his chair when there was a knock on the door, indicating that their orders had arrived. It was a Thursday, and Harry was already nervous because he hadn’t had any response from his weekend partner. He opened the doors, careful not to leave the two open at the same time, and Lindsay, the intern, placed a mountain of packages on the tables, separating them into two.

 

“Mr. Malfoy,” she called, taking the first stack to Draco's desk. “And Mr. Potter.” She took the second stack to Harry's desk and waited for Harry to help her through the double doors again.

 

When Harry returned, he arrived in time to see Draco writing an answer, closing the envelope and moving on to the next letter from the pile. He decided to do the same. Memorandums and reports and requests for visits for Harry and Draco to explain to people how to use such devices. More serious, dangerous, and life-threatening situations were dealt with Aurors or Unspeakables, so Harry and Draco were left with the fun work of playing video games and teaching people how to use social networks without revealing to the muggles any information about the wizarding world.

 

In a few minutes, Draco got up with only one envelope in his hand, heading for the door.

 

“Are you sending it already?” Harry asked, and Draco nodded.

 

“Just this one. It's a little urgent. Then we'll send them all at the end of the day when we get up the lift,” Draco said, then went through the two doors. Harry nodded, finding it a bit odd, but continuing what he was doing.

 

At that moment Harry took a deep breath, running his hands over his face under his glasses. He hoped that seeing Draco every day, knowing he'd slept with someone just like him in his hotel, wasn’t going to drive him crazy.

 

-x-x-x-

 

When Harry got home, there was a letter in the middle of his living room - probably delivered by an owl through his fireplace. He opened it, smiling at the confirmation that his new affair would like to meet him at the same time on Saturday.

 

Harry could barely wait until the end of the week, and yet at the same time, seeing Draco every day made him forget about his date. They worked well together, and were good friends. On Friday, as usual, they went out to lunch together in the restaurant near the Ministry. They sat at their usual table, and ordered the same dishes as they always did: Harry, a burger with chips, and Draco, a chicken salad and croutons.

 

“What are you doing this weekend?” Draco asked, and Harry smiled involuntarily at the thought of his date, which was quickly approaching. Suddenly, Harry was plagued by the guilt of knowing that his lover was wearing the face of Draco, his friend in front of him.

 

“I have a date,” he admitted without looking at Draco, shoving some chips into his mouth so he didn’t have to answer.

 

“Oh,” Draco said quietly, thoughtfully, before continuing. “And who is she?”

 

“It's not a she. It’s a he.” Harry looked at Draco, who had his brows furrowed, as if he were confused.

 

“I thought you were straight.”

 

“I'm pan. It's true that I have more dates with women than men, but a person’s gender makes no difference to me,” Harry shrugged, and Draco looked thoughtful.

 

“So you like men and women?” Draco asked, pausing his fork on the plate.

 

“Yes. Actually, I like everyone, regardless of their physical appearance.”

 

“So, as long as you like the person, you’d stay with them anyway? Even if their physical appearance wasn't... Conventional?”

 

Harry looked up at Draco, and thought that for some strange reason, he looked vulnerable. Harry thought of his weekend partner, and felt his heart heat up, felt his body react to the  memories of what they had done.

 

“Yes. Even if that person's physical appearance is unconventional. I like people for who they are, not for their bodies. Of course I'll look at someone and find someone beautiful or ugly, or maybe have a type that I prefer... But in general, even if the person isn't t my favorite type, if I like them... They are transformed in my eyes,” Harry tried to explain in simple words, and Draco returned to his salad thoughtfully.

 

After some time sat together in silence, Draco raised his head.

 

“What's your type?”

 

Harry laughed, looking at the man in front of him with true affection that almost flowed over from his eyes and smile.

 

“What do you think my favorite type is?”

 

Draco didn’t respond, but there was a faint smile on his face, which stayed in place until they returned to the Ministry to continue their day's work.

 

Friday Afternoon was always subdued in their office. Draco had that same mysterious smile playing on his lips when Harry and he waved goodbye at the end of the day. Saturday came only too quickly and Harry was more than eager to see his partner again.

 

Harry prepared himself as he had done the previous Saturday, wearing his best clothes and being careful with his appearance. He knew their bedroom would bewitch him so he would look different, but it was important to him to look his best anyway.

 

He arrived at the hotel a little before the appointed hour, with his glamour already in place. He took the card from the receptionist and went up to the bedroom. Harry thought he would have to wait for his Draco, but as he opened the door, feeling once more the magic roll over his skin like a waterfall, he found his partner already sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for him.

 

This time his Draco wore only white stockings. Harry took a deep breath, feeling all his body hair react at the marvelous sight. Draco smiled, practically running towards Harry and leaping into  his arms. Although initially surprised, Harry grabbed Draco by the legs, crashing the door behind him and kissing his lips hungrily. Draco tucked his hands into Harry’s hair, leaving no room for Harry to say anything.

 

Still kissing him, Harry carried Draco to the bed, placing his body slowly onto the mattress and resting between his legs. As he felt Draco's legs wrap around his waist, Harry completely lost the notion that there was a world outside of those four walls. At that moment, the only thing that existed in the world was Draco in his arms. Harry’s imagination ran away with him. In his fantasies, after work each Friday, Draco and he had agreed to meet in a hotel, and now they were lost in the love they always felt for each other; The love they had hid from the world because they didn’t want the bad attention the newspapers would give them.

 

At that moment, Harry could imagine everything.  He could imagine that this was the Draco he always wanted, and now he really had him. Harry lavished kisses on Draco’s  whole body, inch by beautiful inch. He worshipped every part of that wonderful man in his arms, even though he didn’t have the conventional body that everyone expected. Harry almost got lost in the moment when Draco wanted to take Harry's cock deep into his mouth while Harry sucked his small penis, two fingers already deep inside Draco. Harry definitely forgot that this wasn’t his Draco when he reached climax inside him, holding Draco in his arms and fucking him against bedroom’s wall, immediately after making him come twice.

 

Late in the evening, they were both sweaty and sticky, but that didn’t stop Draco from reaching for Harry's arms to enjoy the wonderful post-orgasmic bliss. Harry knew he was lost, that he was getting too deeply  into a situation he might not know how to deal with later, but he knew that within two months he would finally have the answer he truly craved… Was the man in his hotel room the one who would finally make him forget Draco Malfoy?

 

-x-x-x-

 

A month passed quickly, and he was two weeks from ending his agreement with himself.

 

It didn’t seem like it was long enough. With each passing weekend, Harry wanted to spend longer with Draco at the hotel. They started meeting in the middle of the week, too, and left before midnight, as they both worked the next day.

 

Harry was confused. On the one hand, he enjoyed sex with his Draco, but on the other, he was starting to confuse the Ilusion Draco with the Real Draco. His love for Draco, the real Draco, grew bigger with each passing meeting, even though he tried valiantly to remove  those feelings away from himself and remember that it wasn’t Draco with whom he was having sex. His heart throbbed and danced in his chest whenever he saw Draco at eight o'clock in the morning, or when he had lunch with him on Fridays... And also on Thursdays, Wednesdays... Actually, every day. Truthfully, Harry could no longer stay away from him, and he knew that the longer the situation were to last, the more he would be lost.

 

On Monday of the same week, Harry had sent an owl to the company, offering his Wednesdays and Saturday to meet with his obsession. It was now Wednesday, and Harry hadn’t yet received an answer. He arrived at work thoughtfully, and found Draco looking far more serious than usual. He wasn’t drinking his morning coffee, and looked tiredly at the computer.

 

“Hey you. Good morning! Did something happen?” Harry asked, putting his bag on his desk and heading over to where Draco was.

 

“Nothing, just... I'm worried about something.” Draco said, looking at Harry and trying hard to smile.

 

“Is it something important? Want to talk about it?” Harry felt worried about his friend, and touched Draco's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Draco sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his face against Harry's hand.

 

Harry felt an overwhelming desire to hug Draco at that moment, to kiss his face and say that everything would be all right, but he simply didn’t know if he could do it.

 

“No, not yet. It’s  a problem I need to solve on my own, but... As soon as I understand what's going on, you'll be the first one to know,” Draco said, lifting his face one more time and cautiously touching Harry's hand as a thank-you.

 

Harry went to his desk, still worried. The morning passed without them talking much, and Draco still looked exhausted. Not even the prospect of lunch together seemed to cheer Draco up.

 

“Let's have lunch?” Harry asked, approaching Draco as he stood and looked for his wallet and keys.

 

“No, I... I don’t feel very well. I'm going to St, Mungos, to see if I have the flu or something, and then I'm going to go  home.” Draco said, sighing.

 

“When you get back home, let me know, okay?”

 

“Okay, Harry. I will. Thank you.”

 

Harry wanted to help somehow, but he settled to giving his friend a hug and headed off for lunch. He didn’t feel like eating, worried that he was about Draco, but he knew he had to put something in his stomach. He ate a sandwich and went back to work before his lunch break ended. He made a determined effort to focus on his  work for the rest of that day, so he wouldn’t have to worry about Draco so much.

 

Arriving home about six in the evening, Harry saw two letters in the middle of his living room. He sighed, knowing he would have to send a message canceling his date that night. He wasn’t in the mood and he couldn’t have sex with his illusional Draco in the knowledge that the real Draco was sick.

 

One of the letters was from the company, as he suspected. The other one had come from   Draco. This, he opened first.

 

_Harry,_

_I'm home and I'm fine. Tomorrow we'll be able to talk  more calmly. Thank you for today._

_Draco._

 

Short and direct, as was normal for Draco. Harry put the letter back inside the envelope, feeling a little more relieved. He picked up the other letter, opening it, and beginning to read with a frowning brow. This letter didn’t look like any  the others he’d received.

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

 

_We were obliged to let you know that your exclusive partner - contract clause number 17 - has canceled his subscription to the program. He wished you all the luck in the world, and that you’d find your ideal match as soon as possible, for you deserve it._

 

_If you want to continue with our services, just send a confirmation letter to this one. If you do not want to continue, please send an owl with your closing form along with payment for the last month of service usage._

 

_We wish all the love in the world,_

_Delicious Ilusion._

 

Harry stared at the letter, not knowing what to say. He took a deep breath, his throat dry. His eyes burned and he knew he was about to cry, but he controlled himself. His heart was convinced that he had lost Draco, but his brain tried to convince him that this wasn’t Draco, really. It was an illusion, a spell that made his deepest desires fulfilled. Harry took a deep breath, trying to erase the irrational pain of losing something he never had.

 

Harry did as he was told. He sent the closing order along with the last payment by owl, took a shower, put on his most comfortable clothes, and tried to sleep. Although he was exhausted after that day of conflicting emotions, sleep didn’t come easy, and when it came, it was filled with uneasy dreams.

 

-x-x-x-

 

On the next day, Harry was late for work. He sat, waiting for Draco's jokes when he arrived through door, but he simply never arrived. Their office, though crammed with Muggle technology, from computers to video game consoles and phones, seemed far too big without Draco's presence.

 

Harry sighed, sitting in his chair and turning on the computer, trying to keep up with his reports. It was boring and time-consuming work, but being busy made Harry's mind lighter as the morning continued. He was still sad, and hurt that his partner in illusion hadn’t told him anything before he left, but what could he do? Maybe he'd found someone better in real life.

 

When he was about to leave for lunch, having turned off all the equipment, the door opened.

Draco came into the office wearing casual clothes, not the brown uniform of the Ministry. He wore black skinny jeans and an equally black jumper, both of which made Harry think of how handsome he was, even though Draco looked tired and crestfallen.

 

“Hey... I need to talk to you.” Draco said, and Harry nodded, beckoning him to sit on the sofa against one of the office walls.

 

From the tone of Draco's voice, Harry knew it was something very important, and that he should pay complete attention. His heart was pounding with concern and worry for Draco, and Harry  lightly touched his friend's hand to make him feel more welcome.

 

“I... I'm counting on you not to judge me, Harry. It's a complicated situation... I've already told my mother and... She's not happy about it, but I know... I know I can count on you.” Draco began, turning his eyes to Harry.

 

Harry could see that Draco was about to cry, which looked so out of place and strange on Draco's ever so confident face. He touched Draco's shoulder, smoothing his collarbone gently with his thumb.

 

“I would never judge you, Draco. You are Draco Malfoy and we are still friends. Remember?” Harry teased a little, making Draco smile slightly.

 

The smile disappeared, and Draco looked into his own hands, finding the courage to say what he wanted. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and said:

 

“I'm pregnant.”

 

Harry frowned, confused. Pregnant? But Draco was a man, so how could he be pregnant? Harry knew that there were potions that made possible a male pregnancy, but they were expensive and needed to be taken throughout the pregnancy so that the foetus could develop in a male body. And Harry had no idea Draco was in a relationship. This  broke Harry’s heart even more deeply than it he was already, but Harry took a deep breath, trying to be the true friend Draco needed right now.

 

“Sorry, Draco, I... I didn’t even know you were dating anyone…”

 

“I’m not.” Draco sniffed, trying to swallow his tears. “I don’t know who the other father is.”

 

Harry was even more confused, turning his head a little sideways.

 

“Draco... I... Sorry, I know this isn’t the right time... But I don’t understand. Why would you use a pregnancy potion if you aren’t in a relationship?”

 

“I don’t _need_ a pregnancy potion.” Draco sighed, looking angry now. He rolled his eyes, staring at Harry and biting his lower lip. “Okay. I... I'll have to tell you from the beginning. Can you stop asking questions for a moment and just listen?”

 

Harry nodded, folding his legs under him and preparing himself for what could be a very enlightening moment about the life of the man he loved.

 

“I... I've never been able to keep a boyfriend for more than a few months. Many of them would leave me as soon as we went to bed, or... They simply stayed with me for some kind of fetish, which made me feel like crap every time…” Draco ran his hand over his face, gaining the  courage to continue. “Because of this... A little over a month, I signed up for a relationship program... It's very expensive and exclusive, and they... They fit you in with the person who would most satisfy you and it makes them look like whomever you want. I know it was stupid and I should act like a normal person and get a boyfriend, but... That's where another aspect comes in. I…” Draco took a deep breath. “I never said that to anyone, Harry, and... I erased my ex-boyfriends memories of this little detail when we were finished... But... I don’t have exactly the body of a boy and... And that's why I don’t need the potions. I thought... I thought nothing was going to happen, I... I got lost in the feelings of what was happening and now... Now I don’t know who the father is... And I had to leave the program because I would never make a stranger have to pay for my stupidity…”

 

Draco looked at Harry, who was gaping and completely shocked. Harry's heart was pounding so hard now that it seemed like it was going to explode.

 

“I know what you're thinking, Potter! I know I'm stupid, but I... I'm being honest with you and I just wish you were a bit more caring--”

 

“Draco,” Harry interrupted him, touching his hand gently. Harry's mind was running at a thousand miles an hour, and he tried to find the best words to tell Draco the truth. “I... I understand you.”

 

“You do?” Draco asked, confused, blinking his eyes as he watched Harry.

 

“Yes... And... Please, don’t run away after I say this, okay?” Harry asked, and Draco frowned. “Promise me you will not run away, beat me, or scream.”

 

“Harry, you're scaring me.”

 

“No more than I'm scared,” Harry confessed, looking for his own wallet and opening it, searching for a card inside it. “I... I know who your baby's father is.”

 

Draco stared at Harry, his pink lips parted in an 'o', as if he could hardly  believe it.

 

“Harry, it's... It's a spell. There's no way you know--”

 

“It's me, Draco. I’m the father of your baby.” Harry showed him the card he was looking for, the card from the same agency Draco had described. “We've made a new clause to meet with only each other, exclusively. And... I was always suspicious of how perfect the spell was. I... I chose that my partner had your appearance and... He was so perfect, so perfectly you, that I had difficulties in discerning what was real and what was not.”

 

Harry was shaking, knowing that at that very moment, he could lose his friend forever.

 

“I... I love you, Draco. More than ever I have loved anyone in my life. More than I've ever wanted anyone since I discovered what sex was. I’ve always wanted you, but... I thought there was no chance you’d ever want me, so... So…” Harry couldn’t find the words, and his eyes filled with tears. “Please, don’t hate me for this... I know you probably wanted someone else inside the room, but... But, Draco, I'll be here for you. I'll give you everything you need to take care of this baby. I swear I'll never leave you alone and... And you don’t have to date me, I... I understand if you don’t like me that way…”

 

Draco lifted a hand, placing it on Harry's lips so he would stop talking.

 

“Harry…” Draco paused in the middle of the sentence, his eyes lighter and his cheeks flushed, probably ashamed to find out he'd been having sex with his friend all along. “There is no denying that it is you. And… Don’t... Don’t think I'm feeling disgusted or something, but... I need to think.”

 

Draco stood up, hugging himself as a way to feel protected.

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Draco asked softly, and looked deep into Harry's eyes.

 

“I... I was afraid of losing your friendship. And I... I wanted to have you with me, even if you weren’t my boyfriend.”

 

Draco nodded, biting his lower lip.

 

“And you really don’t care that I'm... How I am?”

 

Harry stood up, touching Draco's arms warmly, without, however, completely invading his space.

 

“I simply do not care, Draco. You’re perfect as you were born. And to be honest, I can’t imagine you in any other way.”

 

Draco stared at him for some time, and Harry felt naked. Knowing what Draco really was in the room with him gave him a completely different dimension than he had before, and he felt even more guilty.

 

“Are... Are you angry that I wanted you in the bedroom?”

 

Draco shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

 

“I would be... If I hadn’t wanted you, too.” Draco confessed softly. He pulled away from Harry, still hugging himself, his face serious and tired. “I need to think, Harry. I need to know what to do with my life and with... With this baby that's growing in here now.”

 

Harry nodded, folding his arms and trying to look serious.

 

“You... You’ll keep me informed if... If you decide anything?” Harry asked, and Draco nodded before opening the first door.

 

“As soon as I'm ready, Harry,” he said, entering the small hall and closing the door behind him, leaving Harry alone in the office.

 

-x-x-x-

 

It was Thursday of the second week after Draco asked for his early holiday. Harry had returned home, once again exhausted, thinking of what excuse he could give to his friends in order to avoid Sunday lunch. He couldn’t say that he was sick again, and he knew that if he saw Ron and Hermione, he would want to tell them everything that had happened.

 

As he passed his door, Harry took off his shoes, his coat, and set his bag aside, heading towards the kitchen. He decided to boil some strong tea, for he needed something that would cheer him up. Harry boiled the water and put it into a cup, putting the tea bag into the water, along with a spoonful of honey and a little cream. He headed for the stairs, intending to go to his office when he heard someone knocking on the door.

 

Harry stopped halfway up the stairs. He went down, set the cup on the dining table and headed for the door, opening it carefully while holding his wand in his other hand.

 

His body relaxed when he saw Draco, and his heart pounded. He didn’t know what to expect, but he knew that this was the time when everything would be cleared up. Draco looked better, healthier, and more relaxed. Draco raised an eyebrow, smiling sideways.

 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in, Potter?” Draco asked, taking Harry out of his surprised stupor.

 

“Of course,” Harry opened the door wider, letting Draco into his house and closing the door after he passed. “Do you want something to drink? I’ve just got some water boiled.”

 

“I'll have a cup of tea.” Draco said, walking towards the living room, looking around. Despite their friendship, Draco had only been to Harry's house only once. Usually, they met at work, in restaurants or at a bar. “Ginger, if you have it.”

 

“Okay, just a minute,” Harry practically ran to the kitchen, preparing the tea for Draco with shaking hands, placing two tablespoons of honey, no cream. He went back into the living room, taking his own cup on the way.

 

Draco was sitting on the settee when Harry arrived. Harry handed him his cup, and Draco muttered a shy 'thank you' before taking a sip,breathing the scent of ginger in deeply and placing the cup on the coffee table while Harry sat beside him.

 

“I’ve been very cruel to you  this time, haven't I?” Draco questioned, and Harry laughed, realizing with that question that Draco didn’t want to be cold or distant with him.

 

“I almost went crazy, Dray. I'm still going crazy.”

 

“I know, Harry,” Draco touched Harry's arm, looking up at his face. His hand was pale and small against Harry's tanned forearm. “That's why I'm here... I... I've thought a lot during all this time and... I have two possibilities.”

 

“And what are these possibilities?” Harry asked, swallowing hard.

 

Draco looked at him, biting his lower lip. He took the cup out of Harry's hands, placing it on the coffee table beside his own. Draco held Harry by the arms, making Harry more or less facing himself. Slowly, Draco approached Harry, still holding him in his arms, and kissed his lips. It was a calm, gentle kiss, which gradually began to grow a more intense. Draco's lips were soft, and they moved with dexterity over Harry's, which he reciprocated as if it were his second nature.

 

That kiss was both new and known. It was the same mouth that Harry had been kissing for almost two months, but there was a different element there. When he touched Draco's tongue to his, trapping Draco’s lower lip with his, Harry felt it was the first time he had kissed Draco Malfoy, his friend and co-worker. For the first time, he was with him, enjoying what he had always wanted all along - at least with the realization that it was really Draco who was there.

 

As Draco parted, Harry still tried to reach for his lips, his eyes closed. Draco giggled, and Harry opened his eyes.

 

“I think it's just one possibility now. Our destiny is to stay together, really,” Draco declared, and Harry smiled widely, not thinking twice before embracing his lover.

 

“So... Are we dating?” Harry asked, pulling away, and turning his head to the side. “What about the baby?”

 

Draco bit his lips thoughtfully.

 

“I think... we need to talk some more about it.” Draco sighed. “I'm going to have this baby, Harry. I'm six weeks pregnant and... I'm already in love with the idea. I know this will complicate things between the two of us, bu--”

 

“Draco,” Harry held his hand, his expression determined. “Will you marry me?”

 

“ _What?_ ” Draco raised his eyebrows, shocked.

 

“You're going to have a baby, we settled on being together... What would be the difference between getting married now or not? We'll never be without the other one again. Will you marry me?”

 

Draco looked at Harry, not knowing whether to laugh or to run away. Harry didn’t let go of Draco's hand, even though his own was cold with nervousness.

 

“Potter, this is crazy.”

 

“Do you want it or not? It’s a yes or no answer.”

 

“Fuck, Potter!” Draco laughed even more, licking his lips before answering. “Yes, I want it!”

 

Harry opened a smile as big as Draco's, hugging him and kissing his whole face. Without a word, Harry rose from the couch, catching Draco in his arms and making the blonde cry out in surprise.

 

“What are you doing, Potter?” Draco complained, though he was hugging him by the shoulders.

 

“Going up to my bedroom where I can finally take care of my Prince as he deserves.”

 

Draco's smile appeared once more, just as his body melted by the stupid nickname. He pressed his face against Harry's chest and breathed in his scent.

 

“Hmm... Yes... I need a lot of care now that I'm carrying a piece of you wherever I'm going... It seems like I'll never get rid of you, Harry Potter.” Draco complained, but Harry didn’t care. He knew that, from Draco's smile, he was loving being in the place he was meant to be: in Harry’s arms.

 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This story WILL have a sequel.
> 
> Please help promote the fest by sharing your favourite submissions so more people can enjoy the HD Mpreg fest
> 
> Thanks!  
> Author and artist reveals are on June 16th.


End file.
